The Way We Fall
by drella the black rose
Summary: Or, a PokeSpecial iPod Challenge, consisting of eight shippings: Pander, MangaQuest, Chosen, Haughty, Frantic, Carbonado, Special and Agency. Various lengths and various ratings.
1. PanderShipping

**Because I've been in sort of a funk and I haven't written for PokeSpecial since… god, since my writing was shit. So, I'm hoping to amend myself in this fandom by repenting for the god awful crap I wrote back then.**

…**Why I chose this? God, I don't know. I only did eight cuz I don't play by yo rules.**

* * *

_Need You Now; Sparks the Rescue (Cover)_

_PanderShipping; Green & Misty_

_._

_._

_guess i'd rather_

_hurt than_

_feel nothing at all_

_._

_._

It had been a long night of tears for Misty. She had tried to make things better with Red, and now, here she was, ripping up her perfect pictures of the two of them together. Red said he was sorry, that he just couldn't. He wasn't feeling the love for her anymore. And Misty knew why. Yellow.

She wasn't angry. Yellow didn't do anything.

But now, she needed comfort. Her hand reached for the phone, and she dialed his number. Should she…?

…Shouldn't she?

She did want to talk tonight. Especially him… She pressed the button. When he picked up, he only let out a confused "Misty?"

"Green…" she said behind tearful gasps.

"Hang on, I'm going to beat Red up and then come over."

_._

_._

_I lost all control_

_and I just_

_need you now_


	2. MangaQuestShipping

_Ghosts of Girlfriends Past; All Too Much ft. Matthew Sweet _

_MangaQuestShipping; Gold & Crystal_

_._

_._

_take a look at myself_

_and what do i see_

_girlfriends past are following me_

_._

_._

Gold put the phone back on the receiver before starting up his laptop. This would cover Jessica, and maybe Ashley, too, if he was lucky.

Once he had finished, Crystal came into the room.

"…You look like you had fun."

"Mm, yeah, I suppose I did."

"Break up with some more girls?"

"Yeah. They took it pretty hard.

"Well, that's a given, stud. It's all going to haunt you, one day, you know. You'll have nightmares about them."

He already did. Being married to them instead of Crys was just...

"Maybe we should get together to make them feel better."

"Correction: back together. And I don't think that would help. It'd make them even more depressed. Besides, Gold, you and I are over. You know that."

"…But… I've been thinking. You were the only one I ever had real feelin –"

"Don't. We both know that's not true. I'm going back out, anyway. I have a date tonight."

…Gold didn't reply. How could he make her see?

"That's right. You do. With me."

"Hah, very funny."

"No, let's go!" He shouted, grabbing her arm.

"I'm going to kill you!"

_._

_._

_there was one thing _

_i couldn't see_

_that one special girl_


	3. ChosenShipping

**this one is sweet. kind of like it. ALSO OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP.**

* * *

_Face Down; The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus _

_ChosenShipping; Silver & Blue_

_._

_._

_hey girl_

_you know you drive me crazy_

_one look puts the rhythm in my hand_

_._

_._

Silver couldn't believe what he was seeing. There she was, beautiful face bruised, and tears streaming down her cheeks, which were usually turned up in a smile. Silver was going to kill the asshole that did this to his beautiful Blue.

"Blue!" he shouted, kneeling on the ground. He stroked her face gently, wiping away tears and apologizing when she winced due to his touch on her bruise.

"Hi, Silver."

Blue couldn't say anything to get out of this one. Silver was very angry, and he wasn't going to let her lie her way out of a situation like this. He picked her up gently, bridal style, and carried her down the street.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to clean you up. Then I'm going to beat the wuss that hurt you. No man hurts a girl."

"Thank you, Silver," she said, placing her lips gently on his cheek.

He continued to carry her to his apartment, helping her bandage her scrapes and ice her worst bruises. He set her down on his bed.

"You're my hero," she said, softly, as she fell asleep.

"And you're my angel," Silver said, caressing her cheek.

_._

_._

_i see the way you go_

_and_

_say you're right again_


	4. HaughtyShipping

_Frame and Focus; Lights _

_HaughtyShipping; Pearl & Platinum_

_._

_._

_i've crissed, i've crossed_

_i've kissed and it's cost_

_i've loved and i've lost_

_and i owe ya a lot _

_._

_._

Platinum started to run up to the top of the mountain, despite the worried chants from Pearl behind her. Today, it was just them. Today… it was a date.

"Pearl, it's so beautiful!" she exclaimed at the sunset.

He blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck, "I just… I picked the time so you could see the sunset at the right moment."

Platinum suddenly came up to him and wrapped her arms completely around him, "Thank you, Pearl. That is very sweet."

Pearl blushed and chuckled accordingly, "It's not a problem… I know you probably haven't seen things like this before."

"In a mess of moments, perhaps I have, but never like this."

"My dad used to take me up here when I was younger. At precisely this time."

"I hope you'll do the same with our children."

…Oh, dear. Did she really -

"Wait, _what?!_"

.

.

_we're just a mess of moments_

_that's adding up to where we are_

_and you're the frame and focus_


	5. FranticShipping

_Just The Girl; The Click Five _

_FranticShipping; Ruby & Sapphire_

.

.

_she laughs at my dreams_

_but i dream about her _

_laughter_

_._

_._

At the last Dex Holder reunion, Sapphire had pushed him into the pool. He had been sopping wet, and his clothes were ruined. Ruby was going to _get _her.

In every way possible, too. Not just in terms of revenge, but in terms of romance… The fact that they he was in love with the barbarian of a girl who did nothing but torment him almost baffled him.

Though she cleaned up nicely, there was nothing else he could compliment her on out in the open. But in secret, he thought she was beautiful and kind to both people and Pokemon, even though she was less open about it to the former.

So at the next Dex Holder reunion, he pushed her into the pool, and silenced her deadly shout with a kiss as he fell in, as well.

"I thought you said you weren't s'possed to be with your model?"

"That… was a lie. People do it all the time, and I don't want to follow all the rules. Not when I'm so crazy about you."

Sapphire blushed, but her response was muffled and grumbled, "…Yeah, yeah, love you too."

_._

_._

_'cuz she's bittersweet_

_she knocks me off my feet _

_and i can't help myself, i don't want anyone else_


	6. CarbonadoShipping

_The Saltwater Room; Owl City _

_CarbonadoShipping; Diamond & Marley_

_._

_._

_i guess i'll never know_

_why sparrows love the snow_

_we'll turn off all of the lights_

_and set this ballroom aglow_

_._

_._

Marley is nervous at her first party with the Dex Holders. She is not one of them, she is only an ally that they invited to thank for her help. She can't compare herself to that of Wally, who was so amazing that he fit right in, or even her fellow Sinnoh trainers; Cheryl, Riley, Mira and Buck.

Cheryl and Riley had fit right in, and though Buck was awkward at first, Mira had pulled him through it, and now the four had ran in to mingle.

Marley, however, stood outside in her simple black and white dress. She had felt left out to begin with, but now it was apparent that she didn't fit in even with her friends.

"Hey, Marley! Why are you all by yourself?" Diamond, ever the voice of kindness, asked.

"Oh… I…"

Diamond smiled, "Come on! Join the fun!"

"...Okay," Marley had said with a blush.

They had chatted together mainly by the buffet of food because it was Dia, after all. Marley had laughed and smiled the whole night. And then it happened.

"You have a pretty smile."

"Thank you," Marley blushed, as she had never been told something like that before.

"When I'm with you, I've never felt… more at home," Marley returned the compliment, and Dia kissed her before disappearing into her dreams.

.

.

_time together is just never enough_

_when you and i are alone_

_i've never felt so at home_


	7. SpecialShipping

_Speak Now; Taylor Swift_

_SpecialShipping; Red & Yellow_

_._

_._

_i am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a_

_white veil occasion_

_but you are not the kind of boy who should be_

_marrying the wrong girl_

_._

_._

Yellow knew she shouldn't do it. It wasn't right, it wasn't her. But Blue had insisted, and Misty had Green, after all. Though Yellow wan't sure the latter statement was true.

But Yellow had to be brave. No more daydreaming. She had to stand up and fight. She loved Red, and everyone was certain that Red did, too.

Misty eyed her awkwardly, knowing directly where she was hiding and exactly why she was here. Yellow sighed, and closed her eyes. She had to do this. For Red.

For the love of her life.

"I… I object!"

Needless to say, there was lots of fighting. Misty almost tore her white dress to pieces from where she was standing, but Blue and Crystal held her back to make her watch the scene unfold.

"Red… I love you."

Red blushed, his face copying his namesake, and suddenly, he was lifting Yellow up and spinning her around, "And I, you, Yellow."

Blue shouted 'kiss!' but Silver and Gold told her that wasn't a grand idea, and instead the two boys yelled for them to run.

.

.

_baby, i didn't say my vows_

_so glad you were around when they said_

_"speak now"_


	8. AgencyShipping

_Your Guardian Angel; The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

_AgencyShipping; Black & White_

_._

_._

_when i see your smile_

_tears run down my face_

_i can't replace_

_._

_._

Black saw White's smile from a mile away, and though he didn't want to admit it, a few tears fell from his eyes. It was really her.

The second she ran into his arms, he kissed her passionately, "I thought I'd lost you!"

She shook her head, "You never could, Black," she said, smiling.

The castle started to shake, and pieces of the building fell onto the ground in ruins. And then… one was going to fall right on her, his whole heart… And that wouldn't happen. He wouldn't let it.

He pushed her, right as a piece fell on him.

White cried as his strength seeped from him, "No, Black! Stay with me! Tell me you'll stay!"

"I'm sorry, White… I have to go. But… I'll always be here for you."

"No, Black, no! Don't leave me!"

"It's… time for us to… part. I've… always… been the one… saved. But… now…I've saved you…"

And then he was gone.

.

.

_you're my true love_

_my whole heart_

_please don't throw that away_

* * *

**aaand that's the last one! Let me know if you'd like me to expand one or a few of these. I'd like to, as they might all be good if i had no time limit and also time to think. My least favorite is definitely the FranticShipping one. what. even. was. that. I love that ship but just ? no. And my favorite is totally the Chosen.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. I don't own anything!**


End file.
